The objectives of this grant are to investigate the biochemical changes which occur in membrane lipids during growth in the presence of alcohol, the biosynthetic mechanism by which these changes are induced and the significance of these changes for the cellular tolerance of alcohol. These studies will primarily involved Escherichia coli and mutants variously impaired in lipid synthesis. Saccharomyces cerevisiae will also be investigated.